A Mother's Intuition
by My-R Cullen
Summary: A mother's intuition is always right, right? AH.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is my very first o/s. It was inspired by picture prompt No 34** **on this amazing new site that I discovered very recently. It helps authors with writer's block by providing different inspirations. Once I saw the picture a week ago and the idea for this o/s popped into my head. It was only today that I sat down and put it on paper. Hope you will all like it. I will post the picture of the prompt on my profile.**

* * *

><p>I could hear his fuss almost before he starts to wail.<p>

"Mommy is coming, baby," I communicated to my son from the bathroom hoping recognizing my voice would assuage him.

And it did.

My baby was not a trouble baby.

He slept most nights unlike most newborns whose cries could keep entire neighborhoods awake the entire night.

But he wasn't always so docile.

There was a time when he kicked me like a professional soccer player. My little kicker has caused me so many problems in my pregnancy it was almost impossible for me to have another baby.

I like to think of his cool attitude towards his mommy as an apology for what he did to me when he was a resident in my womb.

I could hear the noises he made from the bedroom, beckoning me to him.

"Be patient, sweetie. Mommy is doing some packing and she will come to you in a minute," I told him as I packed my bathroom products in the brown rectangular bag my mother got me years ago for my birthday. After making sure I had everything I needed in the bag, I zipped it and moved to the bedroom.

My baby's feet kicked the air when he saw me approaching the bed. I sat next to his tiny form. I reached my arms towards him and supported his head off the bed preparing to carry him. He let out some unfathomable noise and jutted out his lips in a sucking gesture.

He was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" I cooed at him, running my nose along his soft cheeks getting my baby scent fix. His response came in the form of a whimper and trying to put his fist into his tiny mouth. I knew I couldn't get words out of him, not yet anyway but I still insisted on talking to him. Edward thought I was crazy when I talked to him when I was only two months pregnant but then I caught him doing the same thing when I was asleep.

I balanced him in my arms so that I could push my dress's strap aside then I proceeded to remove the strap of m bra. My little guy was getting impatient and he was letting me know that by the whimpers he produced. Once all the impediments to his nourishment were removed, he automatically latched on to my breast, no manual needed. After four months of the same rituals every couple of hours, the little guy was becoming an expert.

I felt his fist wrapping around my pinkie as he drew his nourishment from my body. My back was getting a bit achy from sitting like this with no support. So I started to move backwards towards the headboard. Apparently, he thought that I was pulling him away from breast and the movement annoyed him. He released an annoyed whimper while the other hand which is tucked beneath my breast clutched my dress in order to draw me closer to him. It was his version of telling me that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

It made me think about how he would behave this weekend with his grandma while I was away. This was the first time I ever left him alone. Edward convinced me that it would be okay for us to go away to a bed and breakfast. It would be our first time alone since our little man arrived. I was almost convinced till minutes ago now I was not so sure, specially

Ten minutes later his eyes lids began to droop signaling the end of his meal. I burped him and put him back on the bed on his right side, his hand tucked underneath his cheek. He almost looked like a real person, like Edward says.

Truth is he was a mini Edward with his brown hair, whose bronze tints could be seen now thanks to the afternoon sun rays which managed to sneak past the curtains. His nose was button like and I could predict that he would turn out to be tall like hid dad. He almost inherited nothing from me, except my eye color.

I looked at the clock next to the bed and I still had 30 minutes till Edward comes home and then we would have to leave. He wanted to get to the bed and breakfast before the dark.

Maybe I should lie down till Edward comes home. I have a feeling Edward will keep me awake tonight.

I lay on my side facing my little guy, sliding closer to him so that our noses touched. One hand slid under his head and the other was attached to his back. He liked his back to be rubbed, another thing he picked up from his dad.

I dozed off and was awakened only by the sound of humming. I opened one eye and was momentarily freaked out by the sight of my empty hands. I shot off the bed, earning a head rush and I almost swayed.

"Hey there. You were asleep and he was stirring so I took him from you and let you have a rest."

I turned my head to see Edward carrying our son, humming a tune to him.

"When did you come home?"

"About ten minutes ago," he cut off the tune and for that he was rewarded by a tiny fist in his nose. The boy really loved his daddy's tunes.

"I didn't hear you come in. I didn't realize I was so tired until I lay down and closed my eyes. I guess the packing and making sure the little guy doesn't fuss sapped my energy," I retorted fixing my hair in front of the mirror.

"Your mother called and said she would be here in 15 minutes. Did you pack everything?"

"Yes. Do you think this is wise? Leaving him alone?" I asked my husband in small voice.

"First of all, he won't be alone. He will be his grandma. And he loves his grandma. Secondly, we will be gone for only two days. Trust me we need this time alone, especially you. I leave you all alone with him all day when I am at the office. Don't you crave some human contact?"

I did. Sometimes I would feel crazy being in the house alone with a little person who needed me the entire time. I loved being a mom but I also wanted to regain the feeling of being a woman.

"I guess you are right."

"Sweetheart, I am always right," he added with a grin.

We enjoyed a few minutes of silence, with the occasional interruption of our son's non- linguistic banter till we heard the sound of my mother's car parking outside the house. Edward got up, handed me our baby and took out luggage downstairs. Then he opened the door to my mother.

"Okay, baby. Let's go see nana," And we followed Edward.

After greeting my mother and instructing her for the hundredth time on the baby's feeding times and how to put him to sleep, she basically shoved us out of the door.

I placed a kiss on my boy's forehead as his emerald orbs stared at mine and I whispered:"

Be good for your nana, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I will see you in two days."

Edward Sr. mimicked my actions and pulled me towards the door.

"Come on, Elizabeth. We need to get on the road now if we ever wanted to arrive before the dark."

I took one last look at baby Edward and sighed.

_My little boy is going to be a heart breaker._

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't he? LoL !<br>**

**Please tell me that some of you fell for it and thought that this was Bella's Pov.**

**Anyway Thanks for reading and please leave me a review.**

**Here is the link to the site I drew inspiration from:**

**http :/ writersblockprompts .weebly . com /index. html (Just remove the spaces)**

**Until later**

**xoxo  
><strong>


End file.
